


Мысли вслух

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), Fragaria



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [26]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV Jensen, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: Главное, не где пить, а с кем.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мысли вслух

**Author's Note:**

> Практически все POV Дженсена. Напоминание тем, кто забыл, или не знал, что правильно КУгар)
> 
> Бета [kasmunaut](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut).

Говорили же мне не пить  
В этой грязной, убогой лачуге,  
Но достало все, нету сил,  
Да и рядом сидит Кугар.

Шот за шотом, устал считать,  
Замахнул сколько раз по кругу,  
И не так уж хреново все,  
Совсем близко сидит Кугар.

– Нет, красавица, занят я.  
Тут такие дела, подруга,  
Не до шлюх, если честно, мне,  
Когда рядом сидит Кугар.

Я и трезвый-то не в себе,  
А как выпью, такой нахалюга,  
Сложно руки не распускать,  
Если рядом сидит Кугар.

Вот и мысли пошли не туда,  
Виски крепкий, его заслуга,  
Говорили же мне не пить...  
– Я отлить. Ты со мною, Кугар?

Так, не пялиться! Отвернись!  
Да не жри взглядом зад упругий,  
Бёдра крепкие, руки, чл...  
Черт! Пора уходить... – Кугар!

Что? Серьезно? Не может быть!  
И молчал до сих пор, подлюга,  
А я мучаюсь тут хожу...  
Да! Конечно же да, Кугар!

Эх, не зря мы сегодня пошли,  
В этот богом забытый угол,  
Далеко от романтики, но...  
– Будет вспомнить что, правда, Кугар?


End file.
